Gratitude
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: Haruka was heartbroken after her crush got together with another. Tenma managed to cheer her up. After seeing that his advice worked, she decided that she should help him as a sign of gratitude. Pairings: KyouTen (Main), MuneTaku (Minor). Minaho X OC (Side pairing) WARNINGS: OOCness, Yaoi, possible mistakes. Rated T for safety.


**Ohayou, minna!**

**Okay, so... here is my very first yaoi fic. Dedicated to my dear friend, KyouTenTai. *prays* Hope this goes well...**

**As I said, this is my first time writing yaoi, so I want any tips you could give me. I'd be really happy if you do. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy or any of it's characters. I only own Mizashi Haruka.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

Gratitude

Tenma yawned tiredly as he made his way over to his room. He was worn out from practice that day, which was more tiring than usual. Most of his team mates were already in their rooms, sleeping peacefully. By the time he reached his room, his eyelids felt heavy, so much that he couldn't keep them open..

The next second, Tenma's eyes shot open as he heard a sound similar to sobbing from the room next to his. It was occupied by a fellow team mate, Mizashi Haruka. The white-haired girl joined the team about two week ago, after forcing Kuroiwa to let her join. Tenma didn't know why she was an exception, but he didn't bring the subject up.

Stepping into the room, he found his team mate curled up next to the window, hugging her knees and sobbing softly. Tenma hurriedly went over and sat by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Mizashi, why are you crying?" He asked, patting his friend's back comfortingly. Haruka looked up, her teary eyes red from crying so much. She slowly wiped her tears and pointed at the window.

"See for yourself..." She whispered softly, her voice almost inaudible. Tenma slowly stood up and looked out of the window, then his eyes widened in surprise.

He saw Shindou Takuto and Ibuki Munemasa... Kissing! He froze in his place , then slowly eyed his white-haired team mate. Everything was now clear. He knew Haruka always had a crush on the genius game-maker, but she never had the courage to tell him. Of course he would find her crying. The sight was too hard for her to behold. His eyes softened sympathetically as he sat back next to her.

"Hey... Don't cry so much... That won't help you.." He said, making Haruka look up at him again. His warm smile made her calm down, sending that warm feeling of cheerfulness through her. Slowly, a smile drew itself on her pale face. It was a sad one though.

"I know...but.." She began, tears forming in her eyes again. "...It just hurts me... Getting my hope up... Thinking he would notice me..." By that time, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "..But I was wrong... I should have known..."

"Mizashi..." Tenma whispered, placing his hand on the girl's shoulders. "Maybe he is not the one for you... Just look deep inside yourself... Maybe you'd find the answer..." Haruka turned to him with a more cheerful smile.

"Airgatou, Tenma-kun.." She said, hugging him briefly. The brown-haired boy chuckled and returned the hug. They puuled away shortly after that and sat in silence.

"Ne.. Tenma-kun?" Haruka began, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah..?"

"Do you.." Then she paused, turning to him and looking at him seriously. "..Do you like someone..?" She asked. Tenma blinked, a small blush creeping on his face. Just then, the image of his friend, the ace striker of the team, Tsurugi Kyousuke flashed through his mind. He mentally slapped himself and turned to Haruka.

"No I don't." He said quickly. Haruka smirked.

"Liar."

"I didn't lie!" He defended himself. Haruka only smiled.

"You won't fool me." She said. "I read minds, you know." Tenma sighed in defeat.

"Fine.. I like...T-Tsurugi..." He said, blushing deeply. "B-but..d-don't tell him.. Please.."

"Don't worry, I won't." Haruka said be fore yawning tiredly. She got up, and Tenma did the same. "We should be going to sleep now."

"Yeah.." Tenma said, walking to the door. "Good night, Mizashi." He said before leaving the room. Haruka climbed into the bed, silently thanking Tenma, and trying to forget about her first crush.

"Tenma..." She whispered. "I will do anything to help you..." Then, an idea flashed through her mind. A smile drew itself on her face. She tugged and the blankets and fell to sleep.

"I'll show you my gratitude..."

* * *

Next day, Haruka woke up at 7 AM. As usual, she got dressed and headed to the field to practice. She had the habit of practicing before breakfast, so she was used to it. As she ran towards the field, she ran into Tsurugi. Tsurugi fell forward from the sudden impact, and fell on top of the person in front of him, which happened to be Tenma. A blush spred over Tenma's face, but Tsurugi didn't notice. He was busy glaring at Haruka.

"Watch where you are going next time." He said calmly, but his glare said otherwise. Haruka muttered a small apology and went on to the field. Tsurugi got up, pulling Tenma along. The smaller boy was still blushing from the previous position they were in.

"Are you okay?" Tsurugi asked, noticing the expression on his friend's face. Tenma shook his head quickly and smiled.

"Don't worry.." He said, turning away. "Come on, let's go." He ran to the field. Tsurugi sighed and looked down, then followed his friend.

Training that day was different. Shindou was no more arguing with Ibuki, except on a few occasions. Haruka pretended not to notice, but the rest of the team (except Shindou and Ibuki) knew she was sad. But she was apparently coping with it, by letting out her anger on the poor soccer ball. Tenma failed to count how many times the ball 'accidentally' hit Ibuki right in the face. Tenma sweatdropped almost each time Haruka apologized, although it was obviously fake.

During dinner time, Haruka and Minaho sat next to each other. Both of them seemed to be in deep thought. In the corner of her eyes, Haruka could see Shindou and Ibuki, acting all lovey-dovey with each other. She tried to ignore them and her thoughts went back to Tenma and Tsurugi. She had to help Tenma like he helped her, and she was not going to stop before those two were together.

"Mizashi-san?" Minaho asked suddenly, snapping Haruka out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What are you planning?" He asked, a knowing smile on his face. Haruka sighed and motioned for him to come closer.

"Tenma told me yesterday that he loved Tsurugi." She whispered. "I want to get them together. But I can't think of a plan." Minaho tapped a finger over his chin before an idea hit him.

"Alright. I can help." He said. Haruka smiled brightly. "But if we succeed, you will do me something in return." Haruka nodded.

"I'd do anything. Arigatou, Minaho-kun." She said, in a low tone so know one would suspect anything. As soon as the duo finished their food, and rushed back to Haruka's room. Tenma sighed tiredly and got up as well, not bothering to finish his food.

"Tenam, where are you going?" Aoi asked, concerned about her best friend, Tenma just waved his hand dismissively and left. Aoi sighed.

"Something is wrong with him today.." Shindou said. Tsurugi finished his food and left as well. If only he knew what was waiting for him...

* * *

Tsurugi walked through the corridor, thinking about his friend. For some reason, whenever the thought of Tenma passed through his head, he felt a warm feeling inside him. He felt himself blushing at his own thoughts, and shook his head.

"Tsurugi!"

His head snapped up as he eyed the white-haired girl approaching him. She stopped, panting heavily. Then she looked up at him, her face bearing a slightly panicked expression.

"I found Tenma...tied up in the storeroom. I couldn't untie him, so I thought you could do it." She said. Tsurugi's eyes widened and he rushed to the storeroom. As soon as he was out of sight. Haruka's expression was replaced by a smirking one. Minaho walked of a nearby room, clapping his hands with a smile.

"You would make a great actor, Mizashi-san." He said. Haruka giggled.

"Arigatou." She said, striking a pose.

"No time for this." Minaho said. "We have to go and make sure the door is locked." With that, Minaho grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled her along. As soon as they arrived to the room, they silently closed the door and went outside, in order to watch the soon-to-be couple from the small window.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Tsurugi was almost done with the ties. And as soon as he finished, the lights went out. Tsurugi made a mental note to kill Haruka as soon as he sees her. He felt Tenma gripping on his arm, shaking slightly.

"Tsurugi... I-it's so..d-dark..." He said, his voice shaky, fear taking over him. The room was too dark, they could see almost nothing. Tsurugi wrapped his arms around Tenma, making the small boy blush deeply. Tsurugi's cheeks warmed up as well, but he tried to hide it.

"Don't worry, Tenma.." He said, helping the boy up. They both made their way to the door, only to find it locked. Tsurugi growled silently.

"Damn you, Mizashi..." He muttered angrily. Tenma sat down again, the blush never leaving his face. He blushed even more when he realized he was alone with Tsurugi. He thought that maybe... Just maybe, he could tell Tsurugi about his feelings.

"T-Tsurugi...?" He began, but soon regretted it. Tsurugi turned to him. He could make out the outline of Tsurugi's face. The piercing eyes of his team mate made him shiver, but he couldn't turn his gaze away from them.

"Yes, Tenma..?" The ace striker responded, suddenly leaning closer to the smaller boy. Tenma's cheeks heated up even more. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. Tsurugi smiled a little at Tenma's cute attitude. Wait! Did he just call him cute?! There is no way! Was he really falling for Tenma?

Then it hit him. He figured out what was that feeling he got when Tenma was around. He knew why he would feel warmth whenever Tenma smiled. His smile turned into a sly one. He had to enjoy this moment as much as he could.

"I.. I wanted to tell you...that I.." Tenma stammered. "I..." He sighed, not knowing how to say it. What is Tsurugi rejected him? Their friendship would be ruined. Even if it wasn't, he will remain brokenhearted.

"You what, Tenma?" He whispered in the latter's ears, enjoying the expression on Tenma's face. (Yes, he could see him in the dark) This was his only chance, and he was not gonna waste it. His arms gripped tightly on Tenma, pulling the younger to him.

Tenma was totally lost . He couldn't process what was happening. His mind was racing, and his heart was hammering inside his chest. No words could describe how he felt at that moment. He felt Tsurugi's breath on his neck, and snapped out of his thoughts immediately. Tsurugi pulled away and his golden orbs stared into Tenma's metallic ones. Tenma gathered all the courage he had and took a deep breath.

"I-I..L-l-like you...T-Tsurugi..." He whispered. Tsurugi's eyes brightened with an unfamiliar glint in them. He cupped Tenma's face with his hand, the other still around the brown-haired boy's waist, and lifted his face up.

"It's sad.. I don't like you.. Tenma.." Tsurugi said, a mischievous grin spreading over his face. Tenma's expression fell, amusing Tsurugi even more. He enjoyed teasing the boy a lot. Then, his grin was replaced with a gentle smile when he saw the tears in Tenma's eyes. So, leaning in, he whispered.

"I love you.."

Tenma had no time to respond, since a pair of lips suddenly brushed against his softly. His face turned into a bright shade of red, it could have illuminated the dark room. Slowly, he cupped Tsurugi's face and kissed him deeply. Tsurugi was taken aback by the sudden, demanding kiss, then returned it with the same fiery passion, his arms gripping on Tenma's waist, while the other had his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Tenma..." Tsurugi murmured after pulling away from the kiss. Tenma was panting heavily due to the loss of air. He rested his head on Tsurugi's chest, hugging him tightly.

"Tsurugi... I love you too..." He whispered. Although it was barely audible, Tsurugi heard it. A warm smile formed on his face, his fingers caressing Tenma's hair.

"I know..." he said. Tenma smiled and closed his eyes, falling to sleep slowly, listening to Tsurugi's heart beat. The older boy, knowing that his boyfriend was fast asleep, planted a kiss on his forehead and hugged him closer.

Suddenly, he heard the door unlock itself, and he didn't question the door. He silently picked Tenma up and left the storeroom. He headed to Tenma's room and placed the boy on the bed, careful not to wake him up. Tenma, on the other hand, held on Tsurugi tighter. Somehow, Tsurugi ended up next to Tenma on the bed, being used as a teddy bear. He sighed and caressed Tenma's face softly. Soon, he felt sleep taking over him, and was soon asleep.

* * *

Haruka smiled in satisfaction, happy that her (and Minaho's) plan worked. They were walking back to their rooms, since it was already past bedtime. As they passed Tenma's room, they caught a glimpse of the couple, cuddling on the bed. Haruka squealed silently(?) while Minaho only smiled.

"I'm so happy for them!" Haruka said, still squealing. Minaho only nodded, something apparently on his mind. Haruka turned to him with a questioning look. "So, What is the favour?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You said that I'll have to do you a favour if the plan works, and it did. so.."

"Oh. Right.." Minaho began thinking. He already had something on his mind but, will Haruka accept it. "Mizashi-san?"

"Yes?" Haruka asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Will you..." Minaho asked then stopped, changing his mind at the last minute. "..Make me some brownies tomorrow?"

"That's all?" Haruka said, feeling her heart sink inside her. Why did she feel sad? It's not like she wanted him to ask her out or something, right?

"Yes." Minaho said before yawning. Although he was an observant person, he failed to notice the hint of sadness on Haruka's face. "Good night, Mizashi-san." He said and went to his room. Haruka muttered and 'Good night' and went into her room.

Throwing herself on the bed, she fought back the tears that threatened to fall any minute. Then, she remembered Tenma's famous quote. _'Things will work out somehow, huh?' _She thought. Then a smile appeared on her face. It was still too early to feel disappointed.

Taking off her glasses, she climbed under the blankets, ready to go to sleep. Also to begin her next mission. To make Minaho hers.

And plus, she need energy to annoy the hell out of Ibuki, right?

* * *

**So, how was that? Did I do good? Did you like it, minna? I hope so. ^_^ Please forgive me for any mistakes or OOCness. It's my first time after all. Hehehehe...**

**If you have any kind of advice you could give me on writing Yaoi, I'd be happy if you tell me, since I'm still a beginner. I'd appreciate you help. :D**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
